Raw
by whoyouwouldnotexpect
Summary: Raw, says it all. Rocket Power was one thing but what happened really? This story takes place about two years later than the show and oh, its real. Nothing is held back, even what's unsaid. Love, drama, sex, parties, summer, and even drugs? This IS Raw.


My very first Fanfic. Now obviously this is a FANFICTION site meaning we make stories as fans based off of shows, books, and movies, but just to be on the safe side, and since everyone else seems to say this I'll clarify: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANY CHARACTER FROM ROCKET POWER, I really loved this show and always wondered what it would be like if they were normal teenagers.

Let me know whatcha' think and if I should continue or just give up now :)

thanks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Reggie-_

I hugged Sam as soon as he opened his front door.

"Sammy! I'm so sorry!" I felt so guilty, but seriously, I couldn't help that I missed his birthday party. Well, if you would call it a party. He was finally turning thirteen and his mom would hardly let him have a simple sleepover, and when she did she checked up on the whole gang about every ten minutes.

"You all doing alright, want me to make you guys food, or get drinks?" She'd say antsy to do whatever she could to come back down and interrupt the so-called "party".

And she'd wait for a response leaning on the railing on the basement stairs, the basement was roomy with beanbag chairs and two of the comfiest couches i had ever sat on. After that she would turn to Sam and smile with her two thumbs up. Her smile was so fake it was pathetic. I remember walking upstairs one day to get the socks I had left in my sneakers on the doormat (Sam's mom didn't want dirt dragged onto the floor) because it started to get chilly down in the basement, and I overheard Sam's mom in the kitchen talking on the phone with her friend.

"Dolly, my son is hanging out with three hooligans! What would Oprah say?! The two boys already have bad reputations, the girl, who knows? She hangs out with guys all day! Probably some kind of…slut! Oh, I know exactly what she'd say. She'd say to get my Sammykins as away from them as possible!"

She's the type of mom who would clean and clean all day then when getting a break she's sit down watching Oprah, Dr. Phil, and her "soaps" all day long. Now don't get me wrong, there's no way that psychopathic bitch was gonna bring me down. But, I couldn't stand being judged like that. Since when did hanging out with guys make you a whore? I grew up with boys my whole life.

When I passed the kitchen the second time she was turned around and she smiled right at me. Just like that.

Everything about her was old fashion, as if she was dragged back to the 50's or 80's or whatever. She had bright red lipstick and always wore vintage dresses, her hair was short and straight but curled in at the ends as if it was hair-sprayed so well that if she were to run down the street during a hurricane it would look untouched. Me and otto often called her June Cleaver when Sam wasn't around. The perfect housewife name. The only thing she was missing was the perfect husband. She only had an ex-husband. He left when he found out she was pregnant and only came back on Christmases.

Poor Sammy. I could tell he was embarrassed by her. He was already the youngest of that gang and she's treated him like he was four since he turned four. It made it even worse. On the upside, he got away with a load of shit at our house.

Sam never seemed to talk about her though. There were a couple times where he complained about what a bitch she was or how she was so strict, but he never had a big conversation about her to me suprisingly. I mean he could have told Otto or twist but I highly doubt that. Sam and me tell eachother everything, he talks about girls, I talk about guys, and we were comfortable with it. Otto and Twister probably told eachother most of the shit going on with their lives too. I mean, don't get me wrong, the gang mostly shared stuff that was happening with eachother but with personal stuff it was just kind of arranged like that.

"It's fine Reg. You got grounded. It happens".

As much as I dislike his mother I wouldn't miss a chance to be with Sam on his Birthday.

"Yeah, but it could have been avoided. I shouldn't have helped Otto cheat on his test. I didn't think dad would care in the first place. He was begging me though and you know i can't just ignore him while he wa--"

"I'm alright! Jesus christ Reggie!"

I looked at him with my one eyebrow high and the other low. My eyes were narrowed. Who put a stick up his ass?

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

He blinked hard and finally realized he yelled at me.

"I'm sorry. My mom was bitching to me about how I should stay away from you guys this summer and how you were only trouble. Like that's gonna happen."

I smiled. If Sam ever had to stop seeing us he wouldn't do it without a fight. Even if he did he could easily sneak out and walk a few steps to our house like he has tons of times before.

"It's alright. So Sammy, or should I say Sam?" I ruffled his hair.

"Feel any different? Thirteen and 2 days old! You're not a kid anymore!" I chuckled and took a good look at the older Sammy.

He seriously became a cute kid, mostly after he lost weight and his hair grew longer. It was kind of a side bang in the frontal part and in the back it was covering his ears Otto's and Twister's seemed to have adopted the same hairstyle but Otto's was curly. Sam mostly wore hats with that blonde hair to give it a good contrast. Oh, and the braces he had did work wonders. I was proud to be one of this kid's best friends. Alot of girls liked him and even girls my age, two years older, thought he was adorable. He was kind of blind when it came to that kind of stuff though. No wonder he was a prude. I think he's used to being the dork that girls had no interest in. Poor kid.

"Eh, It feels the same pretty much. Nice to be a teenager officially though." Sam turned and grabbed his favorite purple hat and his surfboard out his room and we were off to my house right across the cul-de-sac.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude!" My brother greeted Sam with their usual hand grip and shoulder slam. "What's up brah? Holy shit, only one year younger than me now. You're growing up fast as hell!"

"Hah, well, one year younger year-wise. One year older brain wise." He replied.

My brother laughed taking it as a joke but to be honest that was kind of the truth. Sam had the I.Q. and maturity of the average fifteen-year-old. Just not the experience I guess.

"Yo, squid. Hey Reg."

Twister came out of our door. He must have gotten to our house while I went to get Sam.

"Hey Twist." Sam and I said in unison.

I hate to say it but trying not to make it obvious I stared Twister down, body and all. I haven't really hung with the boys much because of school and what not. But this was the first time we were all going to the beach together in summer-break. Which started on Sam's birthday.

Dare I say it? Twister had a fucking six-pack. Otto and Sam both had four-packs, not that big of a deal, but a six pack? When did he get that? He was the tannest of them all. He wasn't the hottest kid ever but he was hot. Damn, when that kid hit fourteen he totally changed. Which was about 9 months ago. He was four months younger than me that meant. Not bad, not bad at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Sam-_

I felt really guilty for freaking on Reggie. The truth was that I was pissed she didn't show, but I blame that on Otto. My mom really was what mad me snap. Screaming about how it was all my father's fault I "rebelled" and started hanging out with "the wrong crowd".

Eventually after standing around chattin' for a bit we got our boards and began walking across the boardwalk to the beach. Reg complained about us walking too slow about six times so we all walked slower just to piss her off. Eventually she was in front of us a good amount enough for us to talk and her not hear.

Twister was the first to say what was on our minds, well except Otto's.

"Damn Otto, your sister just gets hotter and hotter!"

I turned to look at Twist and I could tell his eyes were completely focused on her lower backside. It looked as if he were about to drool. And I can't say I wasn't focused on the same.

"Amen to that." I said.

Reggie was very pretty. Her hair was long and wavy and a very dark brown, she had purple tips at the end of her hair. It was Reg's favorite color, she dyed it completely like that a few years back but wanted the original color back when she turned fourteen. Her face was extremely pretty, it wasn't the best I've seen I'll admit. But it was pretty gorgeous. Her body though, my lord. Perfect curves. It was godly. She was skinny and toned, you could tell whether she was wearing a bikini like now or even clothes. Probably because she was so athletic. I would love to have a girl like her. She was as good as any guy in skateboarding or surfing or even softball, probably other sports too. She was one badass girl I was proud to call one of my best friends.

"Ew. Guys. It's Reg. I don't want to hear it!" Otto screeched. He was disgusted.

"Look at that fine ass.." Twister mumbled to himself.

Otto stopped, turned around and put his angered face close to Twisters. His hand wrapped around Twister's throat, not squeezing though. It was as if he was threatening to choke him without words. Twister may be older, and taller, but Otto was tougher. I felt stupid standing there watching but at the same time I did NOT want to get involved.

"I don't want to hear you degrading my sister like that, got it?" Otto said. He had gritted teeth.

"Get the fuck off me, man." And Otto let go of him and they continued walking. I walked beside them. I gulped and thought if I should say what was on my mind.

"You degrade girls all the time Otto." I said. But maybe I shouldn't have.

Otto just shook his head.

"Whatever man. It's my sister though. Think what you want just keep it to yourself. Both of you. You want to talk about any other chick and how hot she is I have open ears but not Reggie. That's just gross".

Me and Twister didn't say anything the whole rest of the way the beach and we were kind of looking down now. I could tell Twist wanted to say something witty back like "If that's gross, then I would love to fuck the hell outta' gross!", but he didn't. Good call. Otto would have killed him.

When we were at the beach, but still up on the boardwalk, I finally looked up and didn't see Reggie. I looked around and searched through the tiny heads down on the beach and saw her, you couldn't miss her bright lime green, yellow, and pink stripe-patterned bikini along with her orange board that had "Rocket Power" spray-painted on the back in blue.

"There she is." I pointed and I ran to catch up with her.

"Sam! Wait!" Twist and Otto screamed, "We're gonna catch up with you later, we're gonna go get wax for our boards."

I didn't realize I was running down the beach and they weren't following. Oh well.

"Okay! See ya' later!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Reggie-_

I was about to slow down so the boys could catch up but then I saw Otto and Twister getting into a stupid fight and I just sped up. I hate when they get into fights. The last fight they got into Twister came out with a broken nose and when Sam tried to break it up Otto accidentally gave him a black eye. I didn't care if it was a total accident, I didn't talk to Otto for two weeks, Otto and Twister even started talking again before that, the fight between Otto and Twister was over Sam tutoring them. Of course the boys were too much of idiots to try to find out what subject they needed to be tutored with, if they did that they would have learned that it was the same subject and Sammy could have tutored them both at once. After Sam came home with a black eye his mom wouldn't let him tutor them at all. Jackasses.

After dropping my board on a spot close to the ocean on the beach I ran to feel the temperature of the water. It was cool enough for the 90 degree weather and warm enough for me not to be cold, I get cold easily. Basically it was perfect. I just stood there and thought about how beautiful and blue the sky looked. I felt the breeze swiping across my face, my toes slowly burying in the moist sand. I closed my eyes. And I thought. I thought about everything in such a quick time. As if images just flashed one by one in my mind. Sam sitting alone on his birthday, wishing me and Otto weren't grounded and Twister wasn't in Venezuela. He just stared at his calendar that said 'Happy Birthday!' and sat on his bed. Refusing to eat any cake because he wasn't in the mood.

I thought about my father, how old and gray he's gotten since my uncle Tito left to move back home in Hawaii two years ago. How sad he's looked. How sad I was, wondering where his kid-like spirit went. Or his dad-like spirit went. He hasn't cared much for us at all any more. My mom was taken away from him and now uncle Tito and now I guess he's just been too sad to function right.

I thought about my first kiss, it played like a movie. Me and Jimmy Lustens hugging around the campfire at my school camping trip. My first boyfriend. I' turn my head around and he plants one right on me. It was cute.

Then finally I thought about my mom. And I tried and tried to think of a good moment but all that I saw was a woman in a coffin. People crying… My dad. Otto. I tap my father on the shoulder, "How did mommy die?" I say. He opens his mouth slowly and replies, "Mommy----"

"Reg." Something touched my shoulder.

"Ah!" I whipped myself around to see Sam. Jeez, way to break the mood.

"Sam," I breathed hard. "You scared the crap outta' me!"

"Sorry. Otto and Twister are gonna go get some wax for their boards and then they're gonna catch up later."

Like I cared, "Fine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Twister-_

Otto was being such a hypocrite. Damn, he really needs to get a grip. I've heard that same thing come from his mouth thousands of times. I can understand the guy being mad but he was seriously overreacting. Choking me…. Boy has got nerve!

What boy could help their feelings for Regina? She's the fifteen year old version of Laura Croft for god sakes. Her curves like a smooth vase. Her tan-often oiled body. With eyelashes so long that she looked great even without makeup. The thought of me thinking she was gross as well as manly just a few years ago and making fun of her makes me sick to my stomach. Sometimes I wished that Sam and her got in a big fight (preferably when she was coming back from the beach) so she'd come to me and I could just squeeze her body as close to mine as possible as she cried on my shoulder. I'm just glad I'm finally an inch taller than her.

As we walked down the boardwalk we saw a girl, she was on a bench with her face in her hands. She looked around fourteen to sixteen from her length and what she was wearing.

Out of concern I whispered to Otto, "Yo man, should we see what's wrong?"

He took a look at her and nodded yes.

This wasn't the first time we've done this either.

A year ago we took in some homeless guy, Frenchie is what we called him cause of his curly moustache. He stayed in Reg&Otto's for two days. Raymundo was surprisingly cool with it, probably because this was years back when their Unce Tito was that and Ray was still laid-back. They got Frenchie a job at the boardwalk as a small shop waiter and eventually he moved on. Last year they got a postcard from him. The address was listed in New York. All it said was _Thank you, truly. Love, Frenchie. _But this was no Frenchie, that's for sure.

"Hey, um, you okay?" I said. She then looked up at me like I was the dumbest person in the world. Her eyes were red, you could tell she was crying. She had a pretty face, like the kind that could be crying and would still look cute.

"Do I look okay?"

"No, I..I mean yeah, you look okay..but, but you look.. you seem upset..I mean you--"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. A little _ha_ of a laugh came out. "I'm fine, I just miss my friends a lot, and other stuff..."

Otto finally spoke up, "Want to talk about it over some food? We'll get our friends and we'll all go to The Shack.

"How do I know you're not just perverted kidnappers?"

"How do we know you aren't a man?"

She got the point that the false-ness in each of the claims were obvious.

"I'd love to. I'm starving."

The girl got up and i noticed she had a tiny book bag-sorta thing. It was stuffed.

As we walked I only asked one question.

"Do you have a name?"

"Oh, I'm Carissa, Carissa Moretti."


End file.
